Rider meets Potter
by MerlinIsEmrys
Summary: Harry leaves Privet Drive to live with a Mrs.Jones and Alex Rider. What is Alex hiding? Alex wants to know the same about harry. i have no clue about the rating. and am terrible at titles and summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Alex Rider meets Harry Potter fanfic. This isn't really written in past or present tense since I'm terrible at doing it. Also for Alex Rider it doesn't have a place in time. I am reading the books for the first time. Though for Harry he's 14 so you should know what time it takes place in. (; No flaming!**

**I know my stories aren't the best so don't complain! Please review!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sat in his room looking at his snowy white owl Hedwig. Harry had a pet owl because he was a waizard. He found out he was a wizard around 3 years ago when he turned 11. Harry was now staying at the Dursley's and hating it like always.<p>

Harry had black hair, green eyes, round glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His parent's where murdered by the evil wizard Voldemort when he was one. Harry is the only person to survive the killing curse. The Dursley's are his aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernom, and his cousin Dudley. They aren't wizards and hate that Harry is a wizard.

Right now the Dursley's are having dinner with Aunt Petunia'a cousin Tulip Jones but always goes by . Harry was hungry and thought about sneaking down. But first he went over to his trunk and took out a small container. "A chocolate frog. Not much but it'll have to do. Hope it doesn't get away." he mumbled opening it.

When he opened it the chocolate frog jumped out and climbed out the window before Harry could grab it. His stomach grumbled and he searched through his trunk again. He saw a small container and took it out. Berty Bot's every flavored beans. He looked in and recognized the only flavors left. Earwax and stuff like that.

Hedwig chirped and Harry knew she wanted to get out of the cage. "I know Hedwig. I want to let you out. Trust me if I could I would. The Dursley's are trying to get to take me for the summer. Getting to know me and all that junk. There I should let you out of your cage and fly free." he said and he started pacing the room.

After a few minutes he layed down on his bed. Harry started up at the ceiling and heard the door open. He looked and saw a lady walk in who he guessed was . She had her black hair in a tight bun and had a face that showed she worked with some boring buisness.

"Hello Harry. I am . The Dursley's made an agreement that you would stay with me for the summer. I'll explain on the car-ride. Pack up your things and meet me outside." the lady said and walked back out. Harry stood up and was thankfull that didn't notice his trunk with the Hogwarts symbol.

Harry packed his stuff without questioning anything about leaving. He was happy to leave. "Hedwig. You can fly above the car as we go right?" Harry asked as he finished packing. Hedwig cooed and he knew it was a yes."Great." he said as he closed his trunk. He took a peice of paper and taped it so noeone could see the Hogwarts symbol on his trunk.

Harry put a backpack on as well. It had some chocolate frog's he found when packing, the picture of his parent's Hagrid gave him, and his wand. Everything els was in his trunk.

Harry had the trunk in one hand and Hedwig's cage in the other. He walked downstairs and before he walked outsuide Uncle Vernom said to him, "Listen don't make her send you back here. If so you will find yourself back under the cubbord." "Why would I come back." Harry said and walked outside.

He saw standing by the car. "Is that an owl?" she asked. "Yes this is Hedwig. My pet owl. Why? Can she not come?" Harry replied. "You can I was just wondering." she answered. "Great. I wouldn't part with her. She can just fly by the car right?" he said. "Of course." she said.

Harry opened Hedwig's cage and she flew out happily. "Just follow the car Hedwig." he said. He put his trunk in the trunk (a/n XD) and got in the car with his backpack with him. He felt safer with his wand right by him.

After a few minutes of scilence as they drove said, "You will be staying with another boy your age. His guardien had to help a sick family member in America. So I am watching him. I work at the bank and you won't be seeing me often." "Ok." Harry said.

Harry's stomach growled. "I wish it wasn't a muggle driving. Then I could have a chocolate frog." he thought. must've heard his stomach grumble because from a bag she took a sandwhich. "It's a decently long drive so I packed it before it before Ii left the Dursley's house for you." she said passing it to him. "Thanks." he said taking it. He eat it then fell asleep.

saw that Harry fell asleep and took out a call phone. She punched in a number and then a young boy's voice answered. "Hello?" the boy asked. "Hello Alex. Tomorrow I would like to have you meet me in front of the bank at lunch. I need to talk to you privatley." said.

"Why can't we do it over the phone?" Alex asked. "Well that's another thing. My cousin's son is coming to stay with us. He is your age. He'll be staying with us for the summer." answered. "Why isn't he with his parent's?" he asked. "His parent's died in a car crash. That's part of the thing I want to talk to you about." she said. "Well. How about after he falls asleep we talk." he said. "Ok." she .Jones hung up.

When was around 15 minutes to Alex's house Harry woke up. "Can I get Hedwig back in her cage?" Harry asked. meerely nodded. He put his window down and Hedwig cane flying to the window. Harry opened her cage and Hedwig went in it.

Harry looked out the window and they came to a house. (i forget what alex's house looks like) When the car parked Harry got out and took his trunk. He walked inside and saw a boy standing boy had fair hair, serious dark brown eyes, a silightly hard narrow mouth, and looked like an athlete.

"Hi I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said. "I'm Alex Rider." Alex said. "Is that an owl?" "Yes. This is Hedwig my pet owl." Harry said. "Cool." Alex replied.

Harry did a quick eye scan of Alex after that. Though he seemed friendly in his voice he seemed dangerous at the same time. Harry didn't like the look in his eyes either. He saw it in death eater's. As though he was looking for a way to kill him. For his weaknesses. His stance also looked dangerous. "I better keep an eye on this '' and 'Alex Rider'" he thought.

At the same time Alex was looking over Harry. "Why is part of his trunk covered? That is where a symbol would be and why cover it? Why in the world does he have an owl? Also that 'scar' is to perfectly shaped. Is it a scar? I never asked. If he says yes I won't belive him. He must be an enemy of MI6. I have to keep an eye on this 'Harry Potter'" he thought.

"Is that a scar on your forehead?" Alex asked. "Yeah. I got it at a really young age." Harry replied. "Want me to show you to your room." Alex asked and Harry nodded. Alex brough Harry up to his room. "Thanks." Harry said.

Harry put Hedwig's cage by the window, his trunk at the bottom of his bed with his backpack, and went to sleep. Alex was sitting by the door and walked downstairs when Harry fell asleep.

Alex P.O.V.

was sitting at a table when I came down. "So. What did you need to tell me?"I asked. "It's about Harry." she started. "His mother was my cousin. I lived nearby so we saw eachother alot. His mother's name was Lilly and had a sister named Petunia by the way.

"When Lilly was 11 all of a sudden she and Petunia didn't get along at all. They used to basically be best of friends. Lilly when she was older married to a James Potter. He seemed to come out of nowhere. No birth records we could find.

"Well they had Harry. When Harry was 1 yr. old Lilly and James died in a car crash supposedly. There where no records of a car crash so I don't think it's true. So what I want you to do is get to know Harry and fins out what happened to my cousin. Harry knows. I can tell." finished.

"So you want me to do it because I'm his age right. And since I lost my parent's to it might be easier for me." I said. "Yes. Though it was the first reason." said. "What if I say no?" I asked. "Well. I hear MI6 has a misson planned for you. Though if you're busy helping me they won't even ask." she said. "I'm in." I said quickly. "Good. Now get to bed. You must be tired." she said and I did.

* * *

><p><strong>There is was. NO FLAMING! ok im done here for now. see you next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2. It was rushed and it is FLAMING!

Disclaimer: Me own not HP or AR

* * *

><p>Alex P.O.V.<p>

I woke up at midnight and walked to the kitchen. I yawned as I got a glass of milk. I walked upstairs but on the way to my room I stopped in front of Harry's door. I could hear him saying something but couldn't make it out. I opened the door to Harry's room and silently stepped inside.

"No. No! No! Not Cerdic! Not Cedric! No! I'll get you for this Voldemort! Cedric no!" Harry was yelling and shaking, moving all around the bed. I was tempted to wake him up but didn't. "Cedirc!" he yelled again. I left the room but still remembered what he was yelling. "Who's Cedric?" I thought as I fell asleep.

When I woke up again it was morning. Harry was just entering the room. He looked like he just woke up and didn't sleep well. I guessed he was worried about this Cedric person. Who was Voldemort also?

I took some cereal from a new box just in case. Harry took some from the same box. "How'd you sleep?" I asked trying to sound nice remembering what asked me. Harry didn't reply so I asked again though he still didn't reply. "Harry!" I said and clapped my hands in front of his face. "No! Huh?" he replied. "How'd you sleep?" I asked again. "Oh fine." he said but I knew he was lying.

"What happened to this Cedric person must've been terrible and be haunting him. After all he is thinking of that now and having nightmares about it." I thought looking at Harry. My cell phone went off and I walked out of the room to answer. It was asking me to meet her in front of the bank at lunch to tell her what I found out so far.

I went back to see Harry finished his cereal and wasn't there. I walked upstairs and looked through an old keyhole into his room. He was sitting by the window with what looked like a really old peice of paper, parchment mabye, and writing on it with a quill. "Odd." I thought. After he finished writing on it he took Hedwig out from her cage and tied the letter to her leg. "Take the letter to Dumbledor Hedwig. Come back as soon as you can." he said and opened the letter Hedwig flying out.

I quickly walked to the kitchen knowing he'd come down soon. Harry came downstairs. "I need some fresh air. I'm going for a walk." he said. "Yeah. Me too." I said. Both of us walked outside and walked in different dircetions.

I walked along and at one point saw three people dressed in all black except for white masks. "Who'd wear black in this weather? Only MI6 enemies tend to." I thought. I hid behind a tree and strained my ears to hear them.

"Kill...Potter...other death eater's..." was all I could make out. That was all I needed."Harry must be a member of this death eater group. Those people must be working on Harry's orders to kill him. Or at least Harry told them where I am" I thought.

I ran forward and before any of the three noticed I gave one a hard kick in the legs. The one I kicked fell down and they all turned. The one's leg I kicked I kicked so hard it was bleeding. All of them took out some sort of stick. Some sort of green beam came from them. I got out of the way.

I dodged even more green beams and then grabbed one of the sticks from them and one of the three said, "Abort!" The one I took the stick from quickly grabbed it back then they disappeared from thin air.

Confused I walked back home.

* * *

><p>Harry's P.O.V.<p>

I walked down the street. I kept thinking about the letter I wrote to Dumbledor. I told him about how I was staying with my Mom's supposed cousin and about how I was wondering if I'd need to use magic and if so what should I do.

I came to a stop and saw 2 guys. They both where wearing all black. Noeone would wear black in this weather but a death eater, no matter how odly dressed. I hid inside a bush. I was able to make out a few words. "Kill...Alex Rider... No witnesses...at least capture..."

I would use magic on them but knew i couldn't. At least not until Dumbledor contacted me though I still doubt I could. They must've heard me because when I didn't notice one of them shot the ground a few feet away from me.

I jumped up and saw the first one holding a gun. They shot at me again. I turned and ran. "They're obviously death eater's. Why not use the killing curse on me?" I thought as I ran. I could hear more gun-shots barely missing me and feel the wind whistling past.

As I ran all of a sudden I started going faster with unhumanley fast speed. I knew because I was scared my magic kicked in. I looked back to see the people who must be death eaters get in a car and chase after me. Though because of the magical boost I was still in front and dodging.

"They must be chasing after me because I heard to much. But why use muggle gun's? It'll be easier to just use a killing curse." I thought running. I ran and saw I was coming towards Alex's house. I didn't go inside because these oddly dresses death eater's might attack the innocent neighbors.

As I ran past Alex's house and saw Alex looking out at me as I ran past. I guessed because of my magical speed inhancement I might look a bit more blur-like.

* * *

><p>Quick Alex P.O.V.<p>

I sat at the window and stood up as I saw something coming unhumanley quickly towards the house. It was being followed by a black car that couldn't even keep up. I could tell the car was basically going as fast as it could go.

They looked a few miles away yet where coming quickly. I knew I couldn't make it out as it came so I grabbed a camera that Smither's was working on and asked me to test. The camera was supposed to be able to take a picture of anything that was moving so quickly you couldn't make out and be able to see it near perfectly.

I took a picture of the blur before the car and plugged the camera into the computer because that was the only way you could see the pictures non-blue like. I plugged it in and saw as the picture uploaded. I first looked at the little gauge at the bottom showing how fast the blur was going. Near 100 miles. Then I saw the picture and saw it was a boy. It was Harry Potter. I gasped at the sight of it.

The camera was able to make out his green eyes, black hair, glasses, and even his scar. "That 'scar' must be the mark of the death eater's. And how fast he is must be something that they invented. Some sort of engine in his shoes." I thought and kept looking at the picture.

* * *

><p>Harry P.O.V.<p>

I ran by and rounded a corner then hid in a bush. I knew i couldn't beat them anymore because my magical boost stopped. It stopped because I wasn't so afraid because of the boost. The car drove by thinking I was still running.

I got out of the bus and hiding in a group of them leaned up against a bush to catch my breath. When I did catch my breath I looked up and saw the car was long-gone. I stood up and when I climbed out of the bushes I cut my leg badly, I cursed seeing my bleeding leg.

I limped back to Alex's house and walked in. When I walked inside I saw Alex quickly close a program on the computer. "What you looking at?" I asked limping up. "Nothing." he said quickly.

* * *

><p>non p.o.v.<p>

Alex was glad that Harry didn't see the picture then he saw his leg. That was the same leg he caused to bleed on that death eater person. "What happened to your leg?" he asked. "I tripped on a rock...and I uhh cut it on a bush." Harry lied.

"I have some first aid equiptment in the cabinet. Let me get it." Alex said and got a first-aid kit from the bathroom. He took it out but Harry was nervous about having Alex bandage him. "He's trying to kill me. I'll tell him I have to feed Hedwig to get out of it." Harry thought. "I have to feed Hedwig." he said and went upstairs before Alex could stop him.

Upstairs Harry tore a bit off one of his old Hogwarts robes and tied it around his leg to make a make-do bandage. He walked back downstairs and saw Alex walking outside. "Where you too?" Harry asked. "Gotta see ." Alex said and left.

Harry just hung around in his room while Alex was gone.

* * *

><p>Alex pov (again)<p>

I walked to the bank and saw waiting for me. "Hello Alex. There's a cafe across the street and that's where we're going." she said. We walked across and got a table in the back. The cafe was empty except for a few people in outside tables.

"So what did you find out?" asked. "Not anything about his parent's. Though I have some suspicions about something els." I answered. "What?" she asked. "Well. I think some group called the death eaters is working to kill me on his order's or with his information. That 'scar' is to perfectly shaped. It must be the mark of those death eaters. Plus he sent some letter on his owl I think. It must be telling the head of the death eaters where I am." I said.

"Do you have and proof?" asked. "No. Though there is something els not related to that." I answered. "Go on." she said. "Last night I woke up, got a drink, and on my way to my room I heard Harry saying something through the door but couldn't understand. So I snuck in. He kept on yelling." I explained.

"What was he yelling?" she asked. "Well. He kept yelling no. Also he yelled 'Not Cedric'. As well as saying something about getting a Voldemort person for that." I explained. "For doing what?" she asked. "I don't know." I replied.

We both finished up what we where having then left. I walked inside my house and saw a brown owl fly to Harry's room. I ran inside and looked into Harry's room again. I saw him let the owl out to take an envelope from it's leg.

Harry took it off and read the letter inside it. "Thanks. You can go back to Hogwarts." he said and the owl flew off. "Glad I got my book list for this year." he said and hid the letter in his bag.

Harry walked out of his room and into the bathroom. I snuck in and looked in his bag. I found the letter and read it. It was just a list of books. Or it says it was books on the top. They where all really odd titles. Like potion making and stuff like that.

I heard him coming back and dived into the closet after putting the letter back. I had the closet door open a tad so I could not only hear but see. I watched as Harry walked in and walked to his trunk. "I should try on my old robes. I'll need ones but might as well check. If I don't need them now I"ll need one by September." Harry said.

Harry opened his trunk and took out a few black robes. There was a symbol of a lion on a red and gold background and the word "Griffindor" underneath the lion. The robe fit him perfectly except mabye a little to small. Harry thought the same thing because he said, "Perfect. Except for mabye a little to small. I'll need new robes by the end of the year anyway." Alex was getting tired just hiding there and had to hide a yawn.

"It does feel good to be in my Hogwarts robes. A little more secue because Hogwarts is one of the safest places from Voldemort. Correction the safest place." Harry said and sat on his bed. "That Alex kid just has to be a death eater I bet. I will get revenge on him. He works for Voldemort. Voldemort killed Cedric. Though Cedric and I wheren't close I won't let Voldemort get away with killing him.

"Also those oddly dressed death eater's. Will the Ministry come after me because me magic flared up. I can't control what it did. I was scared and they where shooting at me. Why not use killing curses." Harry continued. After saying killing curses he went silent and I know he was thinking of something. Two thinks because of the fact for a moment in between it he was fine. Only a mili-second.

"Mom...Dad... Two more reasons and even more for getting Voldemort. I'll get Alex Rider as some revenge. That death eater..." Harry said. Growling the last sentence with alot of anger, as though he wanted to kill someone and I knew he did.

I knocked against the back of the closet and fell out onto the floor. Harry quickly grabbed some stick from his bag and pointed it at me. "What you ganna do. Poke me to death?" I asked laughing.

"That sounds so American. I have you cornered. Tell me what Voldemort is planning?" Harry asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was OOCish. It was also done in less then a day. IT's a story done just for fun. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. I am saying this now. This is not ganna be a story that takes days to write. Or spend hours editing. No. So I don't want complaining! I never got any yet but I feel if anyone reads this in the future this should be here! Also people will be OOC. **

**This is updated quickly at least for now. I write it then update after doing a quick read through and edit. Sometimes not even the read through.  
><strong>

**Also things seem to go by quickly. Ok. Also I'm not going to go to all the books and re-read them just to find out one detail. Can I go to the disclaimer already. Thank you. Also no flaming!**

**Disclaimer: just go see my last disclaimer's. i dont wanna retype  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry P.O.V.<p>

I looked at Alex Rider on the ground, my wand pointed at him. Asking if I was ganna poke him to death? "Tell me Voldemort's plan." I said again. "Voldemort?" Alex asked. "Yes. The person who murdered my parent's. Your leader as a death eater." I said.

"What happened to your parent's. I don't know." Alex said. I started, "You know. Voldemort murdered them! At the same time giving me this scar."So. Did this Lord Voldemort kill a Cedric? Since he supposedly murdered your parents." Alex asked. I had a flashback remembering that.

"Kill the spare." Voldemort had said and Peter Petigrew had. The death of Cedric haunted me then and always will.

Alex must've seen the look in my eyes because he said, "I was walking up to my room and I heard you yelling in your sleep No Cedric and about how'd you get Voldemort for doing it. I'm not a death eater. Your the death eater. Giving someone orders to kill me." he said calmly standing up.

Alex POV

After I finished talking I jumped and pinned Harry up against the bed. That stick of his landed on his trunk by the bed. "Just listen. I won't do anything to you unless you prove to need it. I'm not a death eater. That mark on your forehead must be the mark of the death eater's. It's to perfectly shaped." I said.

"It's a scar! The killing curse left it." Harry said. "Ok. We need to get it all into the open. Just tell me who you are and why you want to kill me. Also what you're hiding." I said. "I'm Harry Potter. Not a death eater. You are. I don't have orders to kill you. You do. I am just me and even if I was anything more I wouldn't tell you." he said struggling. I knew he way lying on the last line. As he struggled I kept him pinned against the bed.

I looked outside and saw how late it actually was. "So. You answer the question you just asked me." Harry said and I saw his hand was struggling to get to the stick on the trunk. His hand was a few inches away from it but I took that arm and pinned it and the other arm against his back.

Then the door opened and I saw . She must've came home early and we must've not heard her come into the house. "Alex!" she exclaimed. I let go of Harry and the first thing he did was grab that stick and quickly pop it in his trunk.

"What where you doing?" asked. Neither Harry on I answered. We just stood there. "Ok. I think it's time that we got everything out in the open. Though it's only been a day. I'm going to talk to . You too go in the kitchen. Don't touch eachother while I'm gone." said. She walked to her car and drove off. Harry and I sat in the kitchen and started out the window.

After a little while came back. "I talked with and we're bringing Harry. Cmon let's go." she said. "Wait I need to get something." Harry said. Before anyone could stop him he jumped up and ran to his room.

He came back a minute later with his backpack and we got in the car.

non pov (with thoughts entered in)

They all got into the car and drove off. Alex just started out the window wondering why Harry wanted his bag. Harry was thinking about how the Ministry tracked underage uses of magic. "It could be a spell on the wizard. If so I wonder if they'll take me in for that uncontrolable burst of magical speed." Harry wondered.

They came to the bank and got out. "Follow me." said and led them to the back of the bank. "What about this. It's just a bank. How will this explain why Alex pounced on me and pinned me down?" Harry asked. "You'll see." said.

led them into the back of the bank. (a/n i forget how to enter MI6 so im making something up) They walked into an elevator but there where no buttons. Only a hand scanner. put her hand on it then the elevator moved up.

When the elevator opened they found themselves in a long hallway. They walked down and entered an office. There was one man, , at the desk. "Sit down." he said. "I am Alan Blunt. You will call me . I understand they're was some trouble and need to find out about our work Harry." he continued. "How do you know my name?" Harry asked.

"We know everything. We need you to sign something in order for us to tell you about everything." saud and slid a peice of paper across the desk. "Offocial Secrets Act?" Harry asked. and merely nodded.

He picked a pen up and signed. "Feels weird writing with s pen. Quill's are much easier in my hands." he thought as he signed. "Ok. Tell me what you need to tell me. Though I'm telling you this. If you're only telling me to get something out of me I'm not saying anything." he said.

Everyone acted as if they didn't hear. "We are MI6. Military Intelligence Six . Alex Rider here is a spy. His uncle was one before he was murdered." said. explained all about MI6 and how they workers where spies. (i dont wanna write it all out)

"Alex. A spy? Hes 14. That's like..." Harry started but stopped. "Like what?" asked. "Never mind." he said. "I am a spy. I don't want to be but I am. Well basically." Alex said. "Prove it." Harry said.

"Fine. Get up and fight me." Alex said. "I don't fight like that." Harry replied.

"Cmon."

"No."

"Cmon."

"Fine!" Harry exclaimed and stood up and Alex did as well. Alex launched a kick at the leg Harry cut on a bush earlier. Because the knee was weak Harry fell automatically. Then Alex grabbed him and putting him a headlock pinned him against the wall.

"Alex enough." said. Alex let go of Harry and he leaned against the wall. His leg was still feeling weak. He went onto the chair. "Ok. He's good at karate. Plus even if he is a spy. How does this involve me?" he asked.

"Well. I'll take this. I want to know how your parent's, my cousin, really died. I know it wasn't a car crash. Please tell me. That's all I wanted to know." said. "I guess if I tell them without saying to much it'll be ok. Like revealing wizardry and witchcraft" Harry thought.

"Ok." Harry said softly. "I was 1. Someone came into my house and murdered my parent's. They then turned to murder me but failed. They left me only with my scar. That's all too it." he said. "There's more to it. I know it." Alex thought.

"Who are the death eater's? When I was on my walk I saw a group of people. I couldn't make out all but I made out kill, Potter, and other death eaters." he said. Everyone turned to Harry. "Can't say." he replied.

"Can I go back now?" Harry asked. "Sure." said. Harry got up, grabbed his bag and they all left.

They got to the car when Harry said, "I think I'm ganna walk." "I'll join you." Alex said. Harry knew he couldn't make a logical reason not to have him come so he let Alex join.

Harry P.O.V.

Alex and I walked towards his house. "I need to get to Diagon Alley. The quicker I get them the more I can study. I'll need to study D.A.D.A. as much as I can with Voldemort back." I thought as we walked along.

"Harry?" Alex asked me. "Yeah?" I replied. "What is a death eater? I know you're hiding something. I know. If you tell me noeone els will know." he said. "I can't. I'm not aloud. Let's just survive this summer, at the end somehow I'll get to Kings Cross Station and go to my boarding school. Then we'll never see eachother again." I said and we walked along.

We walked for another minute in scilence then I exclaimed, "Hedwig! That was quick." I ran up and Hedwig landed on my shoulder. I took a the letter from her beak and read it. (a/n yes i know last time i wrote they tied it to their leg. it was a mistake) It was from Dumbledor. It said he talked with the Ministry and I could use magic while I was here.

After I read it Alex asked, "What does it say?" "Nothing." I lied and stuffed it in my jean pocket. We walked along some more then took a short cut. It was through an old and run down cafe on an empty street.

Then all of a sudden everything went cold. The water on a window began to freeze. I felt like I'd never be happy again and had to fight from fainting. I could hear screaming. But I knew it was in my head.

It was getting harder to stay up-right and Alex must've noticed. He pulled a chair from one of the tables at the cafe for me to sit and I did. "Thanks." I mumbled. "Do you feel allright? It feels cold all of a sudden." Alex asked. "I'm fine." I said.

"Sorry you can't stay up. Must be because I kicked you so hard where you were already cut." Alex said. "That's not it." I mumbled. "Huh?" he asked. "I feel like I'm ganna go out-cold." I answered.

Alex looked at me then all of a sudden looked up. It felt colder then before and I knew we both where wondering if we'd ever be happy again.

I grabbed my bag and took out my wand.

* * *

><p>This chapter is done. NO FLAMING! this is one of the chapters i dont do the read through. ok deal with it. see you later!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long! You see I accidently put ch.2 up as 2 and 3 so when i sent this chapter to my beta it got really confusing so i had to re-do it. then i lost it. then something big happened. (or was that for the last chapter? no this one i think) then i lost it again so i re-wrote it and sent it to my beta then got it then 5 hours later when i checked my email re-read it with her changes and then posted it! **

**Thanks to Rabidchipmonk of doom for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTTER AND DANNY PHANTOM! *gets surrounded by cops* fine i don't. geez. *cops leave. **

I stepped in front of Alex and the cold, miserable sensation got worse. Then two shapes formed. It looked like a cloaked, shadowy figure but it was floating.

"A dementor." I thought in surprise.

"What is that?" Alex asked but I ignored him. Alex tried to get in front of me but I wouldn't let him. I had to keep him away from the dementor.

"What is it?" he asked again panicking,

"A dementor. Well two of them." I said finally. The dementors got closer and I yelled, "RUN!"

We ran into a old tunnel with train-tracks running through it. I came here because I knew there might be a few muggles by the cafe but there were none here. One dementor grabbed me by my jaw and pulled my face towards his mouth, and the other did the same to Alex. It's mouth came closer to me and it started the dementor's kiss. It's 'face' closing in and I could see it's pointed teeth. I saw the one grabbing Alex was doing the same. The world went blurry and i felt dizzy as the kiss was started.

I struggled and at the last moment, right when the dementor would've gotten me. I managed to fall to the ground. I had just enough time to point my wand, think of the happiest memory and let it fill me, and yell;

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A beautiful thing of light appeared in the form of a stag. My patronus. It chased after both dementors sending them away in a blast of light and a plasma like substance.

I ran over to Alex. He was sitting down, and leaning against the wall looking blankly at the opersite wall. I hated to see the look on his face and not be able to tell him what it truly was and why it attacked. I remember seeing the look on his face one place before. On Serius's face when the dementor's almost got him.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He snapped out of his induced blankness.

"Fine... But tell me what that was. Also how you knew what to do, what that stag thing was, and what it was doing to me." Alex answered a panicked voice.

his face was pale and there was a sheen of sweat from the close encounter with the odd beast.

"I can't. Now let's go." I said slightly worried for his health

"No. Tell me." he stubonly said looking slightly better, but quite weak.

"I can't! I'm sorry Also because of the attack your weak. I need to talk to a friend of mine now I need to go and unless you want stay here I suggest you let me help you go back." I said putting my foot down on his annoying questions.

"Fine." Alex said annoyed.

I helped him up, as we walked along he looked like he was about to collapse from sheer exhaustion. When we where around 5 minutes from his house I knew he was about to threaten to stop for a rest. Though he knew if he stopped I'd just walk away.

We walked inside and I unceremoniously dropped him on a sofa in the living room,

"Are you ok?" I asked not caring much but wanting to sound polite.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Great." I said. Then I saw green flames erupt in the fireplace. I looked into the flames and saw Ron walk out.

"Ron!" I exclaimed forgetting about Alex running foreword to help him out of the fire place.

"Harry!" he exclaimed running over, then taking stock of the room. He looked at the TV in a rather suspicious manor then looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"The Ministry found out about the dementor attack. Also that there was a muggle present. They wanted to send a full team of Aurors to arrest you. But my dad talked them into just sending me to collect you. They think that you'll come easier. Also to find out what happened to that muggle that the dementor's also attacked." Ron explained. I pointed to Alex behind me slightly glaring at him for getting his best mate into trouble. His eyes suddenly bulged in realisation

"I just used the floo network in front of a muggle. Not good… oops... Now we really need to go to the Ministry." Ron said.

"Yeah. I'll explain when we get to the Ministry." I replied.

I went into the fireplace first and came out at the Ministrys great hall, after regaining my balance i jumped out the way as Ron came out behind me in a cloud of dust. came up.

"Hello Harry. Please follow me. Ron you can come as well." he said and Ron and I followed him. We soon came into a large badly lit room with wizards and witches all around. I was lead down a small passage and made to sit in a chair in the middle of the room by a pair of aurors.

"Harry James Potter. Is it true that you used a patronus charm?" asked the Minister in a nasally tone.

"Yes." I answered slightly apprehensive now. I hadn't expected the trial to start so soon.

"Is it also true that there was a muggle present."

"Yes."

"You are aware that you are underage and shouldn't be doing magic in front of a muggle anyway."

"Yes."

"Then you must be expelled from Hogwarts."

"BUT SIR!" I exclaimed jumping up. The two auroras looked at me in surprise. I ignored them,

"There was a dememtor! What was I supposed to do! Let them suck out out souls!" I said in an angry voice. The two auroras sat me down again.

"I heard of the dementor attack but don't believe it." Fudge said. He looked smug.

"DONT BELIVE IT!" I yelled.

"Yes don't believe it." Fudge replied. in a singsong voice looking like the cat that got the cream.

"But sir. I am a witness." said a feminie voice. A girl walked in. She was tall with long blonde hair with brown highlights, freckles, and electric blue eyes. She was obviously a veela since most of the men in the courtroom sighed.

"What do you mean a witness?" Fudge asked in shock. he had thought he had got rid of a main influence on the teenage population by chucking Harry out of Hogwarts, he hadn't anticipated a second witness.

"I mean I witnessed it. Dumbledore would never leave Harry alone so he had me watch. I witnessed the attack. But if you don't believe me you may use magic to scan my memory." the girl said. She sounded really convincing to me, being a veela might of helped… a little, and Fudge agreed because he said,

"Ok. All right. Now leave before I change my mind."

"One more thing Minister." the girl said.

"Yes?" he asked boredly.

"Well. I believe instead of erasing the memory of this poor muggle we should let him know about the wizarding world." she answered.

"Tell him about magic?" Fudge asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"No!" Fudge exclaimed.

"Oh. I'm sure he deserves to know." said the girl. She walked up and flipped her hair using her veela power's. I knew she was because I saw Ron was literally grabbing his chair for support.

Fudge was falling for it because he said,

"Ok. All right."

"All rightey then." she said and walked out. High heels she was wearing clacking on the floor. , Ron, and I walked out. I saw the girl then ran up.

"Listen...thanks." I said.

"No problem. Hope you don't mind about me thinking you'd want to give the muggle permision." she replied.

"I do want him to know. Thanks again." I said.

She smiled then said,

"Just so you know. I believe Voldemort will come back. So just be sure to take care of him." Then Ron and came up to me. Ron was sort of swooning and said,

"Isn't it about time we get going Harry."

"Yes." I said.

"Well thanks for helping Harry." he said turning to the girl who's name I still didn't have.

"T-t-thanks for helping him." swooned Ron.

The girl laughed and said,

"It's no problem." then she turned to Ron and said, "Maybe if you where older. After all I always had a thing for ginger's." she leaned down, kissed Ron on the cheek then walked away.

Ron simply stood there.

"Time to go." said. Ron and I followed him. Ron was in a slight daze as we reached the floo

"Now. Ron and i will go to the Burrow and you can go back to that house." said.

"Actually. Maybe could Ron come and help me explain. Having a bud there will help." I replied. He nodded.

used the floo network first. Then i followed with Ron in tow.

I came out into the room where ALex was sitting on a chair with his mouth open.

"Ummm hi." I said.

"What was that? What happened?" he exclaimed. Just then Ron came out.

"WHAT THE!" Alex yelled.

"Alex. Sit down. I think they have to explain something to us." said walking in and they sat down. Ron and I saw down. "Well. I go to a school called Hogwarts. It's for wizards and witches. I'm a wizard and so is Ron here." I said staring at the ground.

"Magic doesn't exist." Alex said. Ron let out a laugh.

"What's so funny." Alex demanded.

"You just saw me erupt out of a fireplace! Saw a dementor attack! Saw Harry cast a patronus! How can you not believe!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's not possible. Prove it." Alex said.

"Can't. I'm underage." I said. Ron whispered in my ear,

"Well. You have you're Firebolt. If there is an empty abandoned area you could show him." I nodded.

"Alex is there an empty abandoned area nearby?" i asked.

"Yeah. There is an old dump. Why?" he answered.

"After I get something I need you to take me there. Ron will you come?" I replied. Ron nodded.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my Firebolt. I came downstairs to see had left the room and Alex and Ron standing awkwardly at the door.

"Let's go." Ron said.

Alex led us and after awhile we came to the dump.

"Sure no one is around?" I asked.

"Of course." he answered.

I took my broom mounted it. I kicked off. It felt good to have the wind whistling in my ears and going through my hair. I looked down to see a gaping Alex. I came down.

"Believe now?" Ron asked. Alex merely nodded.

"I should be getting back to the burrow. I'll see you later. We're inviting you to come to the Quidditch World Cup." Ron said as we started walking back.

"Really? Cool." I replied and we came to the house and walked in.

"Hey. If you see Hermione tell her I say hi. Ok?" Harry said.

"Of course." Ron said and walked into the fireplace.

"The borrow!" he yelled and disappeared in green flames.

"I"m going to bed." Alex said slightly dazed and we both went to bed.

**hope you enjoyed! please review! sorry it took so long! also thanks to those of you who stayed with this story! remember! reviews really get me writing!**


End file.
